


Kill! Kill! Ki- Oh, Oh Crap

by Sharkseye



Series: Lets Try This Again... [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is Lucifer, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slight Descriptions of Injuries, Violence, kinda a vessel!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 09:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharkseye/pseuds/Sharkseye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Lucifer is off fixing hell, Paimon comes across one of the archangels friends who isn't exactly in their top condition.  Unsexy binding, irritating flying and future mock-worthy explanation's follow</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kill! Kill! Ki- Oh, Oh Crap

**Author's Note:**

> Paimon's POV. Hope you enjoy it!

Paimon twisted around, motioning for the other demons to stay back.  The lesser leaders in the group nodded and he grinned.  He hadn’t thought he would ever lead any of his legions again, but since Lucifer had come and released him from his torture, he was finding he had been wrong about a lot of things.  Thankfully wrong.  When he had been captured, the worst part had been that he let Lucifer down and wouldn’t be able to help him anymore.  He had been sure that the next time he saw the archangel, Lucifer would be there to kill him.  Instead, in the past three weeks in hell, Lucifer had freed Paimon, reinstated him as a king of hell and changed him into an archdemon, turning his black eyes white, all while working on rearranging and changing the rest of hell.  He had allowed Paimon to get close again, physically and mentally.

Paimon had almost two hundred of his old legions of demons back and his old rank of imperial legate, a major rank name they had stolen from the Roman Empire.  Ah, good times.  Anyways, with his demons already accustomed to him, he was able to return to his usual tactile self, them not reading anything extra into his often intimately familiar personality or being offended.  It was awesome when everyone knew you and liked you, made life easier and more fun.  So, naturally, he had decided to celebrate by taking one of his legions to go hunting with and then had let the rest stay separate.  Due to Lucifers humanity, they couldn’t hunt people and Paimon wanted a challenge, so about half of them were in their true forms and they were hunting down angels who had been trying to provoke Lucifer into releasing the horsemen.  Paimon didn’t know what he thought about the horsemen, Lucifer had said that he wasn’t going to set them free, but the archdemon wasn’t so sure if that was the best course of action.  Death was a natural thing, and keeping him contained wherever he was really couldn’t be that smart.  Plus, quite a few of the humans really sucked enough to deserve it.  Oh well, he’d talk to Lucifer later about it. 

He stopped suddenly in his silent creep forwards, cocking his head to listen.  Another clang sounded and yes, that was definitely the sound of a battle.  Moving quicker now, he peaked into a large empty auditorium like room and grinned slightly at the scene in front of him.  There were five angels fighting against one, one more angel dead on the ground.  Impressed, he watched the one angel for a second, following its quick fighting techniques as it faced a greater amount of foes.  It wasn’t doing too well though and would be killed soon if it didn’t give in to its many wounds pouring out bright white light first.  Hold up, Paimon thought, freezing and staring at the angels vessel.  It was male, dark haired and wearing a tan coat, what had Lucifer said his human self had always thought about Castiel?  Pretty bad-ass for a nerdy guy in a trench coat.  Shit.  This was Castiel, and he was not going to last long.

Pulling back and racing over to his legion legate, he spoke quickly and quietly, leaning in close and resting his hand on the demons shoulder, ordering his commands to be passed throughout the whole group.  “There are six angels in there, one of them is wearing a male vessel with a tan trench coat and fighting the others.  That one is Castiel, he is to be captured, and though he will fight back, he isn’t to be harmed.”

The demon nodded, and a muffled murmur ran quickly through the assembled demons, each one passing the message to the next.  Using quick hand motions directed to each tribune, he ordered the different flanks to surround the area and send in half each to attack immediately.  Nodding at his legate, he turned and the demons followed him like a wave of black smoke, bursting into the large room and sending the angels into chaos, trying to pay attention to each other and the unexpected demons.  Paimon reached Castiel first and threw him to the ground, ignoring the enemy angels and ducking quickly to avoid being smote.  Castiel swung upwards with his sword and managed to catch Paimon on the arm, the angel blade burning and making him draw back slightly with a hiss.  Four more demons jumped Castiel from behind and he lashed out, catching and killing one and attempting to go at the next one. 

“Immobilize him” Paimon barked, his commands instantly being followed, even to the deaths of two more demons before they got Castiel on the ground.  Pushing the angels head to the side and ignoring the look of hatred on his face and the deadly but weakened struggles, Paimon pulled out a thin knife he had in pocket, perfect for carving delicately into flesh.  Stabbing it into the angels neck, he cut quick lines of a sigil he had memorized during the first time he had to fight angels and they would capture them for playthings.  Though Lucifer said that didn’t want angels tortured or killed unless they had to be, Paimon had made sure to renew his memory of the sigil that he now used once again to carve into Castiels neck.  As the sigil grew nearer to being completed, Castiel’s struggled increased and one of the demons holding him down slammed Castiel own blade through his arm, pinning it to the floor.  A burst of anger at the demon flared in Paimon as the angel cried out in pain, and only knowing that Lucifer didn’t want hell to know exactly who Castiel was to him yet stopped Paimon from killing the demon instantly.

 A couple more twists and the sigil was complete, all angelic strength gone from Castiel and the light in his eyes and at his hands disappearing, though the white slipping from his wounds continued to bleed.  The other demons holding the angel backed off, and Paimon quickly grabbed Castiels arm when it looked like he would simply tear it off the blade to try and get away.  Glancing up to make sure they were in no danger, he smugly smiled to see that the rest of the angels were gone, either forced to leave their vessel due to mutilation or abandoning the fight.  He knew other legates had problems with their demons abilities to follow orders, but his demons?  His demons were awesome.  

“Nice job everyone, I’ll bring the angel back, the rest of you can go.”  Paimon announced, accepting a nod from his prefect and smirking at the demons as they left, the more powerful teleporting the weaker ones with hosts and the rest disappearing out of the room. 

He turned back to the angel to assess and inwardly winced.  Castiel was pouring light everywhere and was slightly curled over the arm with the blade through it, staring up at the archdemon with a mix of fear and defiance in glazed over eyes.  So this was the angel that Lucifer was so infatuated with, Paimon could almost see why just from Castiel’s reaction to being in such an impossible situation.  Once they had gotten a while alone, Paimon had insisted Lucifer tell him in detail about the stuff that happened while he was human, and Castiel had been a pretty huge part of it, talked about with a tone of affection and awe.  Lucifer was totally gone for the guy, so he was instantly included in Paimon’s list of ‘to be protected’.  But how the hell was Paimon going to bring Castiel back to hell _and_ keep him alive?  He knew angels usually just flew, but he didn’t know how well one would react to archdemon style flight.  Forcing Castiel into the ground, a task easier than it should’ve been even with the binding sigil, Paimon yanked the angel blade out of his arm and then grabbed his neck over the sigil, threatening the angel with the blade to keep him still.  Guess they’d find out. 

 

Flying—something he hadn’t even been able to do for centuries—while dragging an angel into hell was terrible, and really not something Paimon would recommend.  Castiel struggled even with his grace completely confined, pushing at him in something the archdemon knew to be terror, though he had very rarely known an angel to be scared.  Though, Paimon supposed, if he were a powerless angel getting dragged into hell by an archdemon, he’d be pretty worried too.   

“Stop fighting me” Paimon hissed at Castiel, maneuvering the angel blade out of reach.  This guy was really persistent even when half-dead. 

Castiel merely replied with another twist, trying to lunge to get at the blade but sagging in his arms instead.  Grimacing, Paimon landed near Lucifers room, in the empty corridor before it.  He let go of Castiel only to have to grab him again as the angel sunk to the floor, his eyes fluttering shut before being forced open again.  Damn it, he would not get the angel all the way here just to have him die on him, Lucifer loved him, so Paimon wouldn’t let him die.  Simple as that.

“Lucifer!”  He bellowed, pulling Castiel up and staggering with his dead weight towards the archangels room “Luficer!”

There was no reply or movement from the room, and Paimon had to drag Castiel into it.  Finding it empty, he dropped the angel on motel bed, praying to get Lucifers attention.  _‘Lucifer, get the fuck down here, I got your angel and he’s really not doing well.’_   There was that small black warp in reality that signaled the devils flight through hell and then Lucifer was there, swearing at the sight of Castiel

 

~*~

 

“Fuck, Cas!” Lucifer swore, running forwards and dropping his knees before the unconscious angel.  Paimon moved to the other side but Lucifer barely noticed him, frantically cataloging Cas’s injuries.  The worst were a large gash through Cas’s chest and hole in his arm, both pouring white light and gorged deep into his true form which was steadily growing dimmer as his grace prepared to go supernova and die.  Placing his hand on Cas’s forehead, he began to pour grace into the angel, keeping him alive as he knit up his true form and vessel, a healing that was much more complicated than that of just a human or demon.  Focusing on the gouge in his chest first, Lucifer started to pull together the light and the skin of Cas’s vessel, sending his own grace deep inside Cas through his hand and letting it settle there to replace the grace Cas had lost.  After about a minute he finished healing the first cut, leaving a small scar and moving onto his arm. As he started healing that Cas moved slightly   

Paimon moved up again and held Cas’s limbs down as the angel immediately tried to struggle.  Lucifer was confused for a second at the weakness of it, but then noticed the sigil carved into the angels neck, oh, of course.

“What are you doing?”  Cas whispered, stilling and tensing when he saw that Lucifer was healing him. 

“I’m healing you.  What the hell happened?” Lucifer asked as the hole in Cas’s arm healed leaving nothing but a small crystal shaped scar on either side. 

A lot of pain crossed Cas’s face and he spat angrily at Lucifer, “Stop pretending you’re Dean Winchester, I know that you aren’t and I’m not going to help you.  You should let me die.”

“Cas, I’ve been Dean Winchester since he was born and Lucifer before that” Lucifer started after he finished healing Cas’s wounds, moving back a little and indicating that Paimon could let the angel go too. “The child that would’ve been Dean Winchester was stillborn, so I filled the empty vessel with my grace and cut it off.  I didn’t know I was Lucifer until a little bit after the rest of me was let out of the cage and I healed myself.  And I’m not continuing the angels apocalypse, I’m on your side”

Cas pushed himself up against the beds headboard, glancing once at Paimon before focusing on Lucifer with a suspicious glare.  “You are the Prince of Lies, don’t expect me to believe that.  You would never change your mind so easy.”

“Fuck man, easy?  My human life was so not easy.  Listen, I found a crack in the cage, sent my grace through and then let the cage snap shut over it, cutting it off and letting that piece become my soul as Dean.”  Lucifer explained, expanding for a minute or two more before the disbelieving expression on Cas’s face made him desperate and he changed tact.  “If I heal the sigil on your neck, will you promise to stay here?  I don’t want you to get yourself hurt by trying to fly out, and I will let you go, but I want you to look at my grace”

“You won’t let me go brother.  Just because I was young when you fell doesn’t mean I don’t know what you are like.  Stop your pretending and tell me what you want” Cas hissed, flinching and trying to bat away Lucifers hand as the archangel grew exasperated, slapping his hand on the sigil carved into Cas’s neck and healing it, releasing the smaller angels grace 

“Please just look at my grace Cas!”  Lucifer begged, knowing that he needed to convince Cas of the truth now unless he wanted to have to work through a hundred problems with him in the future “It’s the same as Deans soul, I am Lucifer and Dean”

Cas frowned but finally complied, looking through Lucifers vessel and into his grace. Cas’s eyes widened in amazement at the sight of it and he withdrew, looking still wary but now more confused.  Lucifer let out a sigh of relief, there was undeniable proof that Cas wouldn’t just let go.  Which meant that he could now let Cas go and digest this new information.  Hopefully he would come back.

“Why would you become human?  And why have him save me?”  Cas asked, his voice uncertain as he glanced once more at Paimon,

“I wanted to mess with the angels plan.  It kinda backfired on me just as much as I caused it to backfire on them, what with me living as a human and getting all the lovely emotions and memories that came with it.  They won’t get their apocalypse now, and even though it’s kinda messed up, that is a better outcome overall” Lucifer rationalized, then answered Cas’s second question, surprised he would even ask it  “And of course I’m not going to let you die, you’re family Cas, I shouldn’t have even let you die the first time”

“I need to think about this” Cas said slowly, looking lost and almost as if he expected Lucifer to yell ‘ _Just kidding!’_ andstart torturing him

“I get it.  I’ll take you back to Bobby’s” Lucifer said, turning to Paimon and wrinkling his nose at the gleeful expression on his face.  Oh fuck, this was going to give him so much mocking material.  “Don’t you dare say what I know you’re thinking, and I need you to stay here until I get back.”

Paimon snorted “Fucking archangel, of course I don’t get a thanks for saving your angels life”

Rolling his eyes as Paimon stood up and moved closer to him, Lucifer acquiesced to his unspoken request and hugged the tactile archdemon, drawling in a mocking tone “Thank you my dearest Paimon.”

The archdemon laughed, punching him in the shoulder and then quickly backing up “Well leave then and hurry it up, wouldn’t want me to get bored”

Paimon threw him a wink and Lucifer shook his head, turning back to Cas who looked upset, his head tilted slightly and eyes narrowed at Paimon.  Ignoring this, Lucifer grabbed Cas’s shoulder and spread his wings, shifting hell around them to leave it and appear on Earth in front of Bobby’s house.

Before Cas could speak Lucifer reasserted, “I don’t want the apocalypse, I really like the earth and I’d love if you could join with me to stop it from ending.  I know you’re already doing that, but I could help you and you could help me with changes in hell and stuff.  Like you said, just think about it, kay Cas?”

“I will” Cas looked considering, his vessel hiding him well even though Lucifer could see his grace churning from all the different information thrown at him in the past hour.  He paused, then added, “Thank you Lucifer”

Lucifer grinned, “And hey man, if you need help or just want to talk, pray to me and I’ll be right there”

Cas nodded and they fell immediately back into their normal staring, something that as Dean he had always secretly enjoyed, feeling like he could lose himself in wordless conversation and the knowledge that Cas was still there, it seemed he still loved it as Lucifer.  He wasn’t sure how much time had passed, but at a noise from within the house he tore his eyes away. 

“I don’t know what you’ll decide, but can you tell Sam what I told you about me being Dean?”  Lucifer asked hesitantly, looking at the ground before flicking his eyes up to Cas’s.  The angel looking understanding at this and to Lucifers relief he nodded softly.  The archangel broke out into a grin and reached out to touch his hand briefly to the side of Cas’s face “Thanks Cas.  Later man”

Lucifer spread his wings to go back to hell, letting himself fall back into the temperature paradox that only existed within his kingdom.  As he was disappearing he heard Cas speak once more, the words sounding foreign coming from the angel and spoken almost too softly for him to hear.

“Later Dean”


End file.
